New Girl
by EggrollEmpress
Summary: New students are arriving to Hollywood Arts! Does one have their sights on Tori? Will Tori fall for him? Or will Trina steal the show, or in this case the boy of Tori's dreams? Also, Cat having jealousy issues, as one of the new students hits on Robbie..?
1. Welcome to Hollywood Arts!

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from VicTORious or any of them boys and girls in Zoey 101…just my imagination… some koi fish and a really irritating plot stuck in my head…**

* * *

><p><strong>New Girl<strong>

Chapter 1: Welcome to Hollywood Arts!

Cat was bouncing, literally bouncing, with enthusiasm over to her friends. She had just gotten news that a new female student would be arriving at Hollywood Arts, she was excited. Tori was over by her locker talking to André and Robbie, she had the look of annoyance smeared on her face.

"I can't believe this…"

André attempted to brighten Tori's spirits, "C'mon Tori, it's not that bad."

Cat hopped in the conversation, "Hi guys! What can't you believe Tori?"

Tori sighed dramatically, just as Jade and Beck arrived.

Jade interrupted, "Now before you start complaining-"

Beck interrupted the interrupter, "Jade we've been over this already…"

"Now just wait, why do we always stand around Vega's locker? Seriously, this irritates me that we all just somehow are drawn to your locker Tori."

Everyone ignored Jade's complaint, "Well, I have been chosen to guide this new guy student, around Hollywood Arts."

Cat squealed, "Ooh! Me too! Except, well, she's a girl not a guy. She's new and her name is Nicole!"

"Oh that's great Cat! His name is Logan, and he is transferring to here from PCA. Isn't this just fan-flipping-tastic?" Tori ran a hand through her hair, and the bell rang.

Robbie remarked, "I think you're being overly dramatic, what's so wrong with guiding a new student around the school?"

Tori glared at Robbie, "Why don't you do it, if you are so happy about it?"

Rex replied, "And you guys think I'm rude."

Tori clenched her fist around Rex's shirt, "Want to see rude, puppet?"

Robbie pulled Rex away from Tori, as Rex told Robbie, "I don't like that word!" Cat whimpered at Tori's response, and André gave her a comforting pat on the back before walking to class, Robbie in tow with Rex. Jade turned to Beck, as they began walking away, and spoke in her Tori voice.

"Why, she really needs to control her anger, now don't she?"

Tori yelled after Jade, "I. DON'T. TALK. LIKE. THAT!"

Cat offered her advice, "That reminds of this one time my brother-"

Tori pinched Cat's mouth shut with her hand, "I don't even want to know how this is a reference to your brother. No offense Cat."

Cat smiled, "Oh it's okay. Come on Tori we have to get the new students!" She grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her to the office.

* * *

><p>Along the way, Cat asked Tori about her student.<p>

"Tori?"

Tori gave an exasperated sigh, "Yes Cat?"

Cat asked in an innocent tone, "Why don't you want to guide a new student?"

"Well, lets just say last time I did this, it had a bad outcome."

"Oh…"

There was an awkward pause, until Cat gave Tori a sly smile, "So, is he cute?"

Tori smiled, "I don't know, I haven't met him yet…"

Cat asked curiously, "How did he get into this school?"

"Well, from what I was told. He happens to be just as good at acting as Beck, which is pretty talented for someone our age. That and his dad happens to be like a billionaire or something-"

Cat jumped in front of Tori, "Ooh! Tori be nice! He might buy you dinner, or a restaurant! Wouldn't that be fancy? Owning a restaurant?"

Tori laughed, "I doubt it, I checked the PCA website, and there is a page dedicated to him from some girl named Stacey, or something. Apparently, now this is just what I read from the comments other girls put on the page, he is stuck up and snobbish and can be very sexist."

"Sexist?"

Tori explained, "He makes immature judgments about gender Cat."

"Oh…"

Tori continued, "Honestly, a guy like that does not sound very appealing."

"What else did the page say?"

"Um, something about just dealing with a mutual break-up with a friend named Quinn…I'm not really sure-"

"Ooh so he's single!" Cat nudged Tori's arm.

Tori raised her hands in defense, "I said I wasn't sure!"

"Tori you're going to fall in love with him and start dating!" Cat squealed.

Tori looked at Cat incredulously, "NO. I haven't even met him, why are you predicting these things?"

Cat gave Tori a cheerful expression as she twirled her hair on her finger, "Ooh that also reminds me of this one time my brother predicted that an old lady would fall in the super market and her wig would fall off."

Tori gave Cat a confused look, "Cat, I don't know what that has to do with anything, but if you are so interested that this guy is single, why don't you date him?"

Cat looked away guiltily, "I like someone else…"

Tori raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Cat replied shyly, "No one…"

Tori spoke in a firmer tone, "…Cat."

Cat gave in, "Oh fine!"

"Who is it?" Tori squealed.

Cat gave a sweet, shy smile, "…Robbie…"

Tori smiled, and bounced a bit, "AWWWWW! That's so cute!"

Cat became nervous, "Thanks Tori, but I don't know if he even likes me back. I always think he's getting the wrong picture…"

"Its okay. It'll all work out."

* * *

><p>Cat opened the door to the office and sitting there was a blue-eyed, blonde girl in a stylish skirt and cute t-shirt, she seemed irritated at Cat for no apparent reason. Cat walked to the girl with a confident smile and greeted her.<p>

"Hi, I'm Cat, its short for Caterina, my last name is Valentine. Are you Nicole?"

The girl stood up nodded, and flipped her hair back, "Yeah, where's my first class?"

"Follow me!" Cat chirped, waving to Tori, who was annoyed to not find her student to guide.

She approached the desk, "Excuse me, I'm supposed to be guiding a student today."

"What's their name?"

"Logan?"

A new voice emerged from behind Tori, masculine and confident, "That's my name, so what's yours?"

Tori turned and saw a guy slightly older than her, she had to admit he was pretty cute, and almost hot. He had the sandy blonde hair mixed with chestnut brown, he had brown eyes and a slight tan. He was maybe two inches taller than her, and was smirking as she looked him over with piqued interest.

"Sweetheart," Tori immediately looked up at him, "my eyes are up here."

Tori narrowed her eyes at him, "Comedian huh? Is that your talent to get in this school?"

Logan smiled, "No actually, listen I think we got off on the wrong foot. What's your name?"

Tori smiled back, "Tori, Tori Vega."

Logan shook her hand, "Cool, I'm Logan, Logan Reese. But you of course knew that already."

He winked, "So listen, you're my guide for this school right?" Tori nodded, and he continued, "Cool, do you think I could sit with you at lunch, this place is pretty different from PCA."

"Sure! Come on we're going to be late for class!"

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the halls as the first period bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys! It is I, EggrollEmpress! This is the first chapter to my first crossover ever! Okay first off, I know this is different, I usually write Azureshipping fics, but I've been hooked on Zoey 101 and VicTORious. Thank goodness for Dan Schneider! Anyway, I've been interested in writing a Lola/Logan fanfic, I just didn't have a (good) plot. And I've been really into these Cabbie (Cat/Robbie) stories. Since Lola is played by the same actress who plays as Tori, I figured why not a crossover? So yeah, that and I'll probably have some Cat jealousy and Cabbie going on in this…**If you think I should continue, I would like to get at least 3 reviews **(not too much to ask, right?)** before continuing. **


	2. Puppets over Pecs?

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from VicTORious or any of them boys and girls in Zoey 101…just my imagination… some koi fish and a really irritating plot stuck in my head…**

* * *

><p><strong>New Girl<strong>

Chapter 2: Puppets over Pecs…?

Tori dragged Logan over to Sikowitz's class. They entered just in time for the late bell. Sikowitz was sitting cross-legged on the small stage drinking out of a coconut. He was eyeing the two new students, Nicole and Logan, with suspicion. Must've been the coconuts. Cat waved to Tori, winking at her, giving her gestures Logan. Tori rolled her eyes and smiled, and she took her seat in the front. Surprisingly, Logan didn't sit next to Tori as expected, instead he took a seat in the back of the class. Cat and Tori exchanged confused glances, wondering what he was doing.

Robbie was looking around at Tori and Cat, then at the new students. He liked Cat, but with the look she was giving Tori, he figured that she was either trying to hook Tori up with the new guy or have him for herself. He groaned inwardly at that thought, but the way Tori rolled her eyes when she entered kept him hopeful about Cat.

What concerned him more was the new girl, Nicole, who kept staring at him with longing, giving him flirtatious smiles and waves. It was really creeping him out. Sikowitz stood up, opened the window and threw out the remains of his coconut. He smiled at his class, then eyed the new students again.

"Hello class…and strangers! It appears we have new people…who are they, Tori?"

"Oh, um, well these are the new students. Cat and I-"

Sikowitz turned to an oblivious Cat, and screamed, "CAT!"

Cat nearly fell over in surprise, "Yes?"

"Who is…she?" he asked suspiciously, pointing to Nicole.

"Oh! This is Nicole! She's new here, and I'm showing her around Hollywood Arts."

Sikowitz stroked his chin, and simultaneously pulled out a coconut from his pants and replied, "I see…"

He began drinking from his coconut and staring at Nicole before asking her questions.

"So, Nicole is it?"

"Yeah…"

"Now tell me, Nicole, do you like coconuts?"

Nicole slowly shook her head, "Um, no. I'm actually allergic to them.."

Sikowitz gasped, and stepped back a few feet, Logan snickered at his expression. Sikowitz stepped forward, he kept an eye on Logan as well.

"I see…that's terrible…hmm, well tell me, what is your amazing talent that landed you in our fine school?"

"Well, I am a pretty excellent impressionist, so I've been told anyway, and I like choreographing."

"Ah! Excellent talents indeed, you'll get far in this school then."

Sikowitz turned his gaze to Tori, "Tell me Tori, who is your 'gentleman' friend in the back?"

Tori turned to Logan who gave a weak wave, "That's Logan, he's also new here-"

Jade cut in, not looking up from her pear phone, "Obviously.."

Tori glared at Jade before continuing, "He just transferred here from PCA."

Sikowitz turned to Logan, "PCA? What does that stand for? More importantly what is it?"

"PCA stands for: Pacific Coast Academy, it used to be an all-boys private school until recently, when we began accepting girls. We have dorms and we share them with two other people, of our gender."

"Interesting. Tell me sir, your talents?"

"I have an excellent acting skill, and other talents…" he winked at a girl nearby.

Sikowitz stroked his beard again, sipping from his coconut, "Acting skills, eh?" Logan nodded, and Sikowitz gestured him to come to the stage.

Logan got up and jumped on the stage, Sikowitz scanned the room before pointing at Tori.

"Ah, Tori! This is Tori, she is one of our finest leading female actress here at Hollywood Arts. Now both of you are at the base of a volcano as it is erupting, it is too late to escape."

Logan interrupted, "Wait, what kind of volcano? Is it explosive, or the oozing kind?"

Sikowitz blinked, "Good question, I like him already Tori, lets go with the oozing kind and…ACTION!"

Logan grabbed Tori's hands, "If these are our last moments together…I want them to count…"

Tori melted at his words, she admitted he was pretty good at this spur of the moment acting instructions. "So do I…"

Logan leaned in, "Kiss me…"

Tori's eyelids started to drop and she began to lean, until Sikowitz stopped them with his applause.

"That was indeed excellent, very heartfelt. Tori, you need a little more emotion next time."

"Um, alright.."

"Okay now today's lesson…"

Sikowitz's voice droned on as Tori began to zone out. Maybe Cat was right she was going to start liking this guy.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Tori was sprung out of her daydream, on her way out the door Jade nudged her, and spoke in her Tori voice.<p>

"Oh my, oh my. I've never seen a boy so fine, what sweetness could have been if we kissed.." she puckered her lips at Tori making kissing noises, before leading Beck away laughing.

Tori yelled after Jade, "I. DON'T. TALK. LIKE. THAT!"

Logan stood outside the door, waiting to be directed to his next class.

"Talk like what exactly?"

Tori began walking, "Oh its nothing, Jade-"

Logan followed and interrupted, "The creepy Goth chick?"

"Yeah! That's her! Anyway, she always imitates my voice, but it doesn't sound like…you know what? Whatever it's really stupid."

"Um, okay. So I was wondering where I'm going next, or we, or something…" Logan said awkwardly.

Tori compared her schedule to Logan's, "Well, I don't have that class with you. I have the class across the hall from that room. I heard that class is fun. Lucky…"

Logan stared at his schedule, "Cool, do you know anyone else who has that class?"

Tori thought for a moment, "Not off the top of my head, but you should be fine."

Logan looked at her and gave her a half smile, "Alright. I'll meet you outside your room when the bell rings."

"Oh, um, alright." Tori smiled.

They walked in their classrooms in time for the late bell.

* * *

><p>Tori's lesson went on and on, her eyes were practically glued to the clock. The clock, happened to be ticking extra painstakingly slow today, Tori inwardly groaned. Her worksheet was half complete, as she began to think of who had the same class as Logan right now, when it finally hit her! Trina! Her ever annoying sister! She could only imagine what Trina would do to the new good looking guy, she had already tried to steal Beck from Jade. That didn't turn out too well.<p>

A few tables over, Nicole was getting very chatty to Cat about a certain guy.

Nicole asked curiously, "So do you know him?"

Cat sighed, "Of course I know him!"

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Well then why didn't you just say so?"

Cat opened her mouth, then closed it, she resembled a fish.

Nicole continued, "Well anyway, how long has he been carrying that puppet around?"

Cat looked down, trying to focus on her worksheet, "A while…"

Nicole's expression brightened, and she continued to look at Cat intently, "I would totally choose a ventriloquist over a jock any day! Puppets over Pecs is what I always say."

Cat's usually cheerful face had a grim and irritated expression, it was so unnatural.

Nicole paused soaking in Cat's expression, then she asked, "Wait, you two aren't dating…are you?"

Cat's eyes glistened, this new girl was so confident in herself and Robbie, and she who had known him for years and couldn't seem to approach him.

Cat turned to Nicole giving her a weak smile, speaking in her usual cheery voice, "Oh no…of course not…he's just…a really good friend."

Her voice didn't match her expression, her cheerful voice was not appropriate for how this was hurting her. Cat had a gut-wrenching feeling to slap Nicole and tell her she couldn't have Robbie, because he was meant for her, Caterina Valentine. Instead Cat sucked up her pride, and allowed Nicole her chance.

Nicole raised her eyebrow, "So, he's your friend? Do you think you could, maybe, introduce me?"

Cat shook her head with a smile, "Sure, no problem."

Nicole beamed at her, "Thanks!"

* * *

><p>Over in Logan's class, Logan was being introduced, again.<p>

"Okay class, this is our new student. Be sure to welcome him to Hollywood Arts, when you get the chance."

Everyone murmured making their opinions, including Trina. _"Oh, I'll be sure to introduce him to Hollywood Arts alright…" _

The teacher gestured Logan to approach the front of the class, Logan obeyed.

"Tell us your name, and how you came to Hollywood Arts."

Logan cleared his throat, he basically planned on repeating everything he said last period every time he had to introduce himself.

"Well, I am Logan Reese, you probably have heard of my dad, Malcom Reese, he's a movie producer. I came from PCA, Pacific Coast Academy. I've been told I have an excellent acting talent from Sikowitz and my drama director over at PCA."

The teacher raised her eyebrow, and nodded her head. Trina's eyes almost popped out of her head, _"LOGAN REESE? His dad is like a billionaire, in the movie business! THIS COULD TOTALLY BE MY BIG BREAK! Plus he is totally cute!"_

Logan walked back to his seat as the teacher once again to the floor, everyone's eyes were on Logan in interest.

Trina sat a few tables over from Logan's seat in the back of the class. Throughout the class period she watched him, planning how she was going to make her move.

Logan caught her once, and the way she stared at him made him concerned. _"I totally have to tell Tori about this chick…she'll have a laugh…"_

* * *

><p>When the bell rang Tori rushed packing up and getting to the door, Logan was there along with Trina.<p>

Tori rolled her eyes as Logan tried backing away from her desperate sister.

Trina smiled, "Logan Reese?"

Logan slowly nodded, he was scared of this girl, "Yeah…"

"Hi, I'm Trina-"

Logan raised his hands in defense, "Listen, Trina, I have to get to class…"

Logan turned away from her and looked for Tori in the crowded hallway, Trina called after him, "Oh well, that's cool. Maybe some other time!"

As Trina walked away, Tori poked Logan on the shoulder.

He turned around startled, "Oh hey! I thought you were some other girl…"

Tori smiled, "Oh really? Two class periods in, and you already have a girlfriend?"

Logan smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

Tori began walking to their next destination, "No, it was a joke. So who was it?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair, "She was so creepy, and desperate!"

Tori raised an eyebrow and smiled, _"At least he knows Trina's motives already."_

Logan continued his story, "I caught her staring at me during class, I don't even know how long she had been doing that. It was really scary, the way she looked at me, it was like I was a piece of meat…"

Tori laughed, Logan gave her a look, "Hey, it's not funny!"

Tori barely concealed her amusement, "Well, what's her name?"

Logan thought, "I think she said Trina…"

Tori laughed again, receiving a glare from Logan, "I'm sorry, but you're right."

Logan smirked triumphantly, and she continued, "It's not funny…it's hilarious!"

Logan's smirk turned into a challenging face, "So you know her?"

"Know her? That's an understa-"

Tori wasn't sure she wanted Logan to know that was her sister just yet, and decided to keep her mouth shut.

Logan gave her a confused look, "It's a what?"

"Nothing.."

Logan persisted, "No tell me."

Tori didn't respond, instead she opened the door into the Black Box theater, Logan followed suit, after realizing she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon.

* * *

><p>André looked up and saw Tori approaching with Logan, Cat nudged him with a smile. From what they could see Logan was asking Tori a question, Tori turned her head smiling at him, but continued walking.<p>

Cat turned to André, "See? That's the guy I was telling you about!"

André smiled at Cat, "Oh, you meant the new guy with the cool acting skills?"

Cat nodded, "Yes!"

"That's awesome. I've got to introduce myself sometime."

As Robbie approached with Rex, Nicole interrupted, "Ahem, speaking of introductions…Cat."

Cat's mood deflated, noticed by André.

Cat's face was expressionless, her voice was not cheery, "I told you later Nicole."

Cat's mood changes made André concerned, it wasn't right. He planned on approaching her later.

Robbie greeted Cat and André, "Hey guys! Cat can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cat's face brightened and her voice returned to normal, which was again noted by André, "Sure thing Rob!"

The two walked away leaving André with Nicole, who crossed her arms in annoyance.

André attempted conversation, "So, Nicole right? You got a thing for Robbie?"

Nicole snapped her head towards André, "Yeah, so? Is that a crime?"

André raised his hands in defense, "I didn't mean anything like that, its just he, uh, lets just say I know the girl he likes…"

Nicole raised her eyebrows, intrigued, "Oh? Who is she?"

André started walking away to more comfortable company, "Uh, its nothing. We've just been hoping they'd hook up soon, its been a while…"

Nicole started to follow, "Who's 'we'? Who is she?"

"Don't ask me!"

André ran towards Tori, and Nicole glared at him before sitting on the closest chair.

* * *

><p>Robbie left Rex on a crate, and led Cat behind the set.<p>

"So, what's up Robbie?"

Robbie clapped his hands together, "So, the girl you've been guiding-"

"Nicole?"

"Yeah…"

Cat's face grew concerned, "What about her?"

Robbie looked at Cat's face thinking, _"She's probably concerned about Nicole…great." _

"Um, she's kind of been sending me flirty gestures…"

"Like what?"

Robbie mimicked Nicole's waves and smiles, Cat's expression grew angry.

"_Oh great now she's probably mad I'm making fun of Nicole…perfect."_

Robbie asked Cat curiously, "She doesn't like me does she?"

Cat replied coldly, "I think she does. She's been _dying_ for me to introduce her to you."

Robbie's face was expressionless, "Really?"

"Puppets over Pecs is what she always says! She's starting to creep me out…"

"_At least we're on the same page on her being creepy. Wait, does Cat think that Pecs are better than Puppets?"_

Robbie's last thought depressed him, "Oh. Do you think I should make my move?"

Cat smiled at him, a complete façade, "Whatever you think is best Robbie!"

"_I'm not a football player. I'm Robbie Shapiro. Wimp. Loser. Nerd. Ventriloquist. I'm crazy to think Cat would ever want to date me, after all her last date was Tug a football player who works at Bed Bath and Yonder…not a socially awkward guy like me."_

While Robbie was bringing himself down, Cat was thinking, _"Oh please, please! Don't go to her! Please don't! Robbie Shapiro! Don't fail me now!"_

Robbie gave her a weak smile, "Okay Cat, I guess I will. See ya later…" Robbie looked down at the floor, and grabbed Rex, who muttered, "Smooth, Rob…smooth."

Cat's eyes glistened, she felt like crying. She should've told him how she felt towards him. She felt like she a child lost in a mall, and all the lights had gone out. Robbie was her light in the confusing mall. She had to tell someone how she felt. She couldn't bottle it up inside.

Cat slowly walked out and sat next to André, who was eyeing Nicole warily. Cat grabbed André's hand and gave it a weak squeeze, André looked into Cat's eyes, and realized something just happened, and it was hurting Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh my God...I actually got reviews for this! Thanks so much you guys! I was really close to just dropping this fic altogether...but you guys pulled me through. So yeah, Cabbie emotions going on, André starting to put two and two together, Tori and Logan are flirting...yada yada yada... So! Since you guys enjoy this story so far, I was kind of thinking I could have some reviews again...besides, I was thinking no one wanted to read this and I happened to have this chapter finished like weeks ago!

P.S.

Nicole...is not the Nicole from PCA. I was looking for a name, then I realized, 'Oh hey! There's a chick names Nicole in Zoey 101! My bad...' Just to clear up any confusion...


	3. Clash of the Crushees!

**Disclaimer: I do not any of the characters from VicTORious or any of them boys and girls in Zoey 101…just my imagination… some koi fish (actually they died so I guess I have to change that) and a really irritating plot stuck in my head…**

**New Girl**

Chapter 3: Clash of the Crushees

* * *

><p>Sikowitz tossed scripts in the air. He threw a few at select students, one narrowly missed Tori in the face. She yelped in surprise, before reading it over. Logan caught his in one hand and read it. Beck walked to Sikowitz who proceeded in toying with him.<p>

He raised it over their heads, to the left, to the right, behind himself. Beck almost got it before Sikowitz slammed it on the floor. Beck shook his head and picked it up.

André read his character's name with a chuckle, "Pablo…heh…Pablooo. Vagrant? Unemployed? …Pablo el jobless-o…." he made a sidelong glance at Cat, hoping his joke would change her mood, or at least have her give him a quick Spanish lesson.

Nothing. Her eyes were teary, but she blinked them away, "Ding Dong Daisy?" she laughed a little at her name, which relieved André a bit. "I'm supposed to be a fairy godmother…"

André wiggled his fingers in front of her face, imitating Bill Cosby, "Bippity, boppity boop….BAM, you a princess."

Cat laughed extra loud, more than necessary, and Robbie looked over at her curiously. Robbie leaned to André, "I'm supposed to be Casano-no."

André made a skeptical face and snorted, "What?"

Robbie laughed and pointed at the paper, "See? Casano-no…love interest of Daisy as well as rival…he basically is the wrong guy to go to for love advice."

André turned away slightly, "They got that right." he turned back to the confused Robbie, "Kidding.."

* * *

><p>Nearby, Tori and Logan were laughing and discussing their roles.<p>

"So I'm supposed to be Prince Chauvinist…I'm sexist…and rude…and wealthy. On a lighter note, I'm hot."

Tori laughed, "That's you in a nutshell."

"Oh," he raised a brow, "you think I'm hot?"

"Anyway, " she looked at her script, "I'm Princess Cynthia…I'm doubtful, and easily persuaded. Also, my hand is being sought for by Prince Charming and Prince Chauvinist."

Beck waved a hand in the air, "Hey! Tori! Guess who's Prince Charming!"

They laughed, and Jade snatched his script. "Sikowitz! This play is flawed. Where is the cruel witch lady that wants to mess everything up?"

Sikowitz folded a piece of paper, and tossed the resulting paper airplane to Jade. She unfolded it, "My spawn is Casano-no…"

Sikowitz jumped in the air with excitement, "This play is basically a parody of any whimsical tale you guys grew up reading about or watching movies about. So don't get your knickers in a bunch."

* * *

><p>Jade stood over a makeshift crib prop, "Mwhahahahaha. My son, shall be my legacy. Screw them over. Grant the wishes to all of those who don't deserve it."<p>

She took her seat next to Beck and Cat spun onto the stage. With a giggle, "I can't wait to answer the call for help! These cute little wings…ooh they sparkle! Hehehehe…"

She bumped into Robbie, who turned. They both allowed big smiles to creep onto their faces, "Hello…" he began, "Might I just say, you are one fine little pixie."

"You're a little on the average side, but I like it." she winked, and linked arms with him.

As they walked off stage, André came along pushing a shopping cart, "Man, I wish I didn't gamble my millions away. Now look at me, homeless, jobless…I WISH I WAS RICH AGAIN."

Robbie walked back on stage, "Really?"

André looked at him confused, "What? I can dream!"

"Well," Robbie shrugged, "you wished. So I'll grant it. Just hop in the cart."

"Heck no man!" André walked back a bit.

Robbie made a face, pushing his glasses back up, "You want your wish or not?"

"I do…"

Robbie surprised him with a yell, "THEN GET IN THE CART." André hopped in the cart, afraid of another outburst. Robbie grabbed the handlebar, "Alright, now close your eyes, and I spin this around three times."

André closed his eyes, and Robbie spun the cart three times, with difficulty. As André tried to get his bearings, Robbie speed-talked the warnings and risks like in a drug commercial.

"Side effects may include: Swelling of joints, muscle spasms, spontaneous headaches, and nausea. You might look ugly forever, and your mother won't visit you…will take some time to process wish."

Robbie dashed off the stage, and André looked around, "The heck man! Nothing happened! I've been swindled!"

He got out of the cart and pushed it off the stage. Tori and Beck walked together onto the stage.

"Please Princess, consider my offer. I could give you anything you want!"

Tori sighed, "Oh Prince Charming…you could, you could…could you get me a bad boy? I'd like me a bad boy." she batted her lashes.

Beck made a face, "Uh…do you truly want one?"

"Oh of course!" Tori nodded excitedly.

"Sure!" he agreed, "One bad boy coming right up!"

They exited and Logan walked up. He had his hands on his hips in a heroic pose, looking off in the distance.

"God, I am so handsome. And rich. I could buy anything I ever wanted, but stupid Prince Charming," he brought his hands in front of him and flexed them in anger, "he can rival my wealth and prettiness. I WISH SOMETHING BAD WOULD HAPPEN TO HIM."

Robbie tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey there, nice to meetchya. I'm here to grant your wish. But you have to spin three times…at a high speed."

Logan waved him to the side, "Are you sure this will grant my wish?"

"Of course."

With a shrug, Logan set himself into a headstand position. Then spun himself three times, quickly. The audience and even Robbie clapped, impressed.

Logan fell onto his butt, and Robbie rattled off side effects, "Side effects may include: Stupid girl syndrome, bloated fingers, and annoying laughter…wish takes time to process."

Robbie rushed off the stage once more, and Logan sat there. "I wonder how lo-"

Beck walked towards him with Tori on his arm, he held up a phone to his ear, "What do you mean I lost my entire fortune!? That's ridiculous! I didn't- I couldn't!"

Tori listened, and scowled, "Ew…you're poor?! Gross."

She shoved Beck away, she looked mournfully into the distance, "Where will I ever find a rich, handsome, bad boy?!"

Logan spun her around, with a wink, "I'm worth millions, and as you can see…I'm very attractive."

She nodded "Yes, you are…"

He checked his non-existent watch, "Hey, you wanna make-out or what? 'Cause I have a schedule to keep, other girls to mess around with, you know?"

They linked arms and walked off stage. Beck collapsed to his knees, and raised his arms to the heavens, "But where did my money go?!"

André rode past on his shopping cart, now full of money, "WOOHOO…GUESS WHO IS WORTH MILLIONS AGAIN?! THIS GUY! OH YEAH!"

Beck chased after André, and Sikowitz stood applauding.

"Excellent! I always wanted a stereotyped play about fairytales….I always see those stereotyped horror movies and wondered why not?"

Logan tapped Sikowitz on the shoulder, "I'm sure if you sold the idea to my father and convinced him that it would make money, he would fund a real movie."

Sikowitz smiled, "I like you. You can stay."

* * *

><p>At lunch Tori escorted Logan to their usual spot. Trina spotted him, and scurried over in her heels too high for her to walk properly in. Tori sat down as her sister intercepted her handsome companion.<p>

She placed a hand on his chest, "Nice pectorals.." she admired.

He smirked with a hint of confusion, "Yeah, thanks."

Logan started to maneuver towards Tori but Trina flipped her hair back. "Logan Reese?"

"Uh, yes?" he looked pleadingly at Tori.

"I see you've met my sister-"

"Tori? She's been showing me the school." he stated.

Trina's mouth formed an 'o', and she shot a shocked look at Tori. Logan dashed to sit beside her, before Trina could articulate another flirtatious sentence.

Tori wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Trina, Trina, Trina…leave him be. It's his first day."

Trina turned on heel and scurried away, digging into her oversized leather bag for her phone. Tori shook her head and chuckled, stabbing a fork into her salad. Logan looked at her curiously.

"So," he cleared his throat, "you two seem well acquainted."

She rolled her eyes, "Try living with her-" and nearly choked on a chunk of grape tomato.

Logan raised a brow, "Family?"

"Sister." André announced, his tray clattering on the table. He leaned in close, "Hey guys, I noticed something is up today."

Tori swallowed her food, "What is it?"

He nodded to where Robbie, Cat and Nicole were approaching. "Look at Cat, she looks so sad. And that new chick is crazy. And Robbie looks kinda like.."

"Conflicted?" Tori suggested.

Logan bit into his sub, "That, my friends, is a love triangle."

The pair looked at him, "I've seen it before. Similar symptoms. Clearly your friends have feelings for each other, but neither admits it. And this new chick has a strange liking for your friend which makes the other jealous and thus, her sad expression."

They all chewed slowly and nodded in agreement. "I see it. André we gotta do something."

He nodded, "Sacrifices must be made…I…" he swallowed, "…volunteer as tribute." He raised his fingers in the air, and they whistled.

They snorted as the trio sat down, Nicole was chattering in Robbie's ear about various puppets. He nodded uncomfortably, "Listen, Rex is more of..of…"

"A part of Robbie." Cat finished, picking at her plate. Her face solemn.

"Yes, exactly! Thanks Cat." Robbie patted her hand gently, with a remorseful look. "He's more of the part of me that yells and complains and says mean things, than he is a hobby. Sometimes it's like he has a mind of his own."

André made a face, "Yeah, he sure flirts a lot. Especially with Cat."

Rex's mouth gaped, "I most certainly don't. I can't help that she is drawn to me."

Nicole furrowed her brows, "I have yet to experience that."

Cat muttered, "Don't hold your breath."

Robbie turned to Nicole and was going to ask her something but André jumped up, "Hey! Listen, so Nicole…I think you're a pretty lady, and I was hoping maybe we could get dinner or something sometime…"

Nicole blinked, and passed conflicted glances back and forth between the two men, "I…would enjoy that."

He smiled, "Cool. Friday alright?"

"Sure."

Robbie gaped at them and ate in a confused silence. Cat perked up and began a strange conversation with Robbie. His usual smile crept onto his face, and Nicole shifted her gaze between André and Robbie.

* * *

><p>After the final bell rang, Tori was swapping things out of her locker. Logan came up to her, holding a flyer.<p>

She flipped her hair, and closed her locker, "Yes?"

"You didn't mention this," he raised the flyer to her face.

"The school 'ball' coming up?" she smirked.

Logan looked at it, "That, and the fact you're the performing artist."

Tori adjusted her bag, "I'm surprised Trina didn't whisk you away to tell you."

Just then, Trina came up and pulled Logan aside. Tori quietly spoke in a sad voice, "Kinda like that."

Trina raised her hands excitedly, "Oh my goodness, are you going to the ball?"

"Thinking about it.." he said suspiciously.

She playfully hit him on the arm, "A Prince Charming like you probably has a date." she looked at him wide eyed and moved closer.

"I was also thinking about that," he figured out what she wanted and decided to toy with her, "But! Oh, I don't know…"

"Don't know what?" she inched closer.

"I mean this girl is so hot," he watched Trina from his peripheral vision.

She smiled and flipped her hair back, "I'll bet she is."

"I don't think she'd go with me…" he feigned sadness, and slumped a little.

Tori was watching all of this and laughed inwardly, he was obviously playing Trina.

"It's okay, Logan," Trina hugged him, "I would definitely-"

"Help me ask your sister?" he grinned, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you very much!"

He walked away from the speechless Trina, and returned to Tori. He whispered quickly, "Can we get out of here?"

She laughed and walked out the door with him.

* * *

><p>The usual crew plus two decided to go to Nozu's and get some sushi. They took nearly all the counter seats with their large party. Beck and Jade were making out in a corner, next to them were Tori and Logan, André sat next to Tori and Nicole sat on his right. Nicole's gaze flitted between André on her left and Robbie on her right, who was having a conversation with Cat.<p>

Logan whispered something in Tori's ear, and she nearly choked on her water with laughter. André tried to keep Nicole's attention away from Robbie, asking her personal questions.

"So, what do you like to choreograph?" he asked awkwardly.

She shrugged, "Oh, like dances."

Cat giggled at Robbie's compliment, but they were disturbed by a newcomer sitting down next to Cat. It was Tug.

"Hey there, cutie." he winked.

Cat looked down and began to worry, "Oh hi, Tug…"

Robbie reached out to shake his hand, "Hey, Tug."

Tug reluctantly shook it, "Oh…the ventriloquist guy, right?"

"Robbie," she corrected. "We were kind of in the middle of something, so I guess we'll see you around."

Tug furrowed his brow at her hasty response, "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

Cat waved him off, but Robbie spoke up, "You know Tug, I don't get the vibe that you're here for just a quick 'hello.' What do you want?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to see if my little cupcake wanted to go catch a movie or something." he grinned at Cat.

"Actually Tug," she grabbed Robbie's hand, which Nicole and André noticed, "I am on a date right now, so if you'll excuse us."

Nicole stood up, "You're on a date? I thought you said you were just friends! You were supposed to help me get a date."

Cat shrugged, "Well, you're on a date with André."

Nicole stepped over, and Cat squeezed Robbie's hand tighter, "Leave us alone. Robbie's mine, he's supposed to be for me, Caterina Valentine!"

She pulled Robbie out of the restaurant and into the evening air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Excuse me as I do a little victory dance. *dances, clears throat* anyway, I'm proud of myself for updating this, I seem to be on a roll of updates with all my stories. It's wunderbar! ^.^ I hope you guys like this installment.


End file.
